Beast Boy
Beast Boy is the jokster of the team. Portrayals Beast Boy is often portrayed as the jokster of the team and is usually portrayed as the less intelligent member or the comic relief. Powers Beast Boy can turn himself into any animal he wants and can use the natural abilities of the selected animal. Weaknesses Beast Boy has the weaknesses of a normal human unless he's in an animal form, then he has the weakness of that animal. History Teen Titans Grandson of Krypton Beast Boy was among the Titans who fought Metallo, but he didn't get the chance to do much when Metallo knocked Cyborg into him. He was okay afterwords and relaxed with the others, accidentally blowing up the fridge with an exploding dart her found. Return of Slade Beast Boy joined in the fight with Slade and witnessed that he was just a drone after being unmasked by Robin. Clash for Control Beast Boy joined in a fight with Clayface. Beast Boy went with Robin's team when they surrounded him. Beast Boy then turned into a rhino and smashed a frozen Clayface to pieces to incapacitate him long enough to be put away. Terra's Back Beast Boy later went through an on-off depression about Terra not remembering who she really was when he saw that she was kidnapped by Slade's drones. He follows her and learns that Slade's using a device that will extract Terra's powers and allow Slade to use them. Beast Boy's then contained in an energy shield. He then manages to get through the Terra and help her remember who she is. Beast Boy's then freed by Terra when she uses her powers to destroy the device. Beast Boy then welcomes Terra back to the team. X-Ray When Blackfire arrived and asked for help, Beast Boy asked if she needed a place to hide out while she spent money that at the time, most of the gang believed she stole. He later confronted the real thief, Tina, who gave up soon after. Duela Beast Boy was one of the Titans who was exhausted after a very late night, but he quickly snapped to attention after hearing about a bank robbery. He then let the robber, Duela, go in favor of saving the people from a collapsing bank building. Another's Eyes When a box full of puppets appeared, Beast Boy questioned it until Robin pointed out that Puppet King was gone. He then ended up with his soul trapped in the puppet by Ra's Al Ghul until he was returned to his body when Superboy, in Raven's body, destroyed the controller. Kryptonian Brawl Beast Boy then arrived at Edge City to fight Jax-Ur and Mala. After the gang saves Superboy, Beast Boy agrees with Terra about Blackfire spoiling the mood by correcting Starfire's slang. He then fights Jax-Ur and Mala as best as he can until Raven contains them and Superboy traps them in the Phantom Zone. Mr. Mxyzptlk Strikes Back east Boy later showed Superboy and Raven a comic that he thought looked cool. Nine months later, Beast Boy ended up being turned into a toddler by Mxyzptlk. He was returned to normal after Superboy and Raven got rid of him. Protege When Beast Boy learned of Zod and Slade's plan to use a chronotron detonator, Beast Boy passed out. He did recover and went with the others until they found the detonator. When Cyborg asked for quiet, Beast Boy had his mouth blocked by Raven's powers. Shortly after Superboy disappeared, Beast Boy went with the others to confront a robber at Powers Technologies and discovered it was Superboy, who then flew off. After that, Beast Boy developed two theories, one was that Zod and Slade used Black Kryptonite to split Superboy into two people, one good and one evil, and kept the good one imprisoned. This was shot down by Robin because Black Kryptonite didn't exist. Beast Boy then went with the idea that Superboy couldn't handle the pressure and snapped, which Raven rejected, and kicked him into a wall. When Superboy arrived at Wayne Enterprises, Beast Boy fought him as a lion until Superboy knocked him into Cyborg. Soon after that, Beast Boy was attacked by probes until Superboy attacked Raven. Beast Boy was exasperated that they got infected by probes again and disgusted when Raven used her powers to remove them through their mouths. He then confronted Zod and witnessed his re-imprisonment in the Phantom Zone. After escaping the collapsed hideout, Beast Boy suggested celebrating Zod and Slade's defeat with tofu waffles, which was shot down by Cyborg. Fear Beast Boy later went to stop the Daughter of the Scarecrow from robbing Jump City University. She then trapped Beast Boy in an illusion where everyone wants to eat him. This causes him to turn into a gorilla and smash down on the Daughter of Scarecrow's henchmen. When Superboy promises Beast Boy that no one will eat him, that's what snaps him back into reality as he realizes that no one would eat ham, except Sam I Am. Beast Boy then helps Terra break free of her illusion that she's in the machine Slade trapped her in. When Beast Boy found that the Daughter of Scarecrow was actually Duela Dent, but she still believed herself to be Scarecrow's daughter, Beast Boy remarked that she was crazy. Superdog When Superboy brought a dog named Krypto home, and it licked Raven all over, Beast Boy theorized that she gave dogs a good vibe. He then asked what was wrong with Cyborg when he screamed out after Krypto drooled on his paint job. While confronting a bank robber later, Beast Boy ended up trapped in gunk that he couldn't get out of. He ended up cut out by Starfire after Krypto stopped the robber. Alex Beast Boy later relaxed at the Kent Farm. When Beast Boy went to a robbery at a lab, he questioned what their opponent was before it was explained to all of them by Lex Luthor. In Heat Beast Boy then asked what they'd be watching and learned that Blackfire wanted them to watch a nature documentary about mating antelopes. When Superboy asked if anyone else was hot, Beast Boy joked that Superboy couldn't take the heat. Beast Boy then confronted a bank robber named Exotica who kissed Beast Boy and put him under her control. He then turned into a cheetah and ran Terra over repeatedly until he was restrained by Raven's energy and returned to normal once Superboy knocked Exotica out. Starfire and the Seven Tiny Titans The child version of Beast Boy, and the youngest of the group. His main job is to sweep up the rejected diamonds and toss them away. He's also the least intelligent of the group and the most inquisitive. Beast Boy was later reprimanded by the gang when he slammed a door after they entered. He was also chosen to go up and see what was in their rooms and was scared when he believed he saw a monster. He then told the others about it, and when they went up again, they discovered it was a girl named Starfire. Beast Boy was shy around her at first, but he quickly warmed up to her, especially after he learned she could cook and agreed that she could stay. Beast Boy willingly washed up for Starfire, and he ended up accidentally swallowing a bar of soap while helping force Batboy to wash. He then ran in when Starfire called out supper was ready. During a song and dance, Beast Boy used pots and pans as drumbs and tried to help Raven get rid of a fly but only ended up with a wedgie from Raven. He later danced with Starfire by standing on Superboy, but that ended when Superboy sneezed and blew him off. Beast Boy later listened to how Starfire met Robin. After giving Starfire their rooms, Beast Boy turned himself into a dog and slept on a bench. He only fretted once but was calmed down by Superboy. After that, Batboy tricked Beast Boy into turning into a rabbit and moved him to where Raven was sleeping to help her sleep soundly. When Beast Boy learned that Batboy's real name was Bruce, he laughed until Bruce pointed out that his real name was Garfield. A few days after the party, when Beast Boy left to help get some more diamonds, Beast Boy tried to get more and more kisses until Starfire told him to move along. When they arrived at the mine, Beast Boy accidentally shoved Raven into a cart full of digging supplies. He was then attacked by several birds her were dragging him off. When Beast Boy figured out that Raven might be in trouble, he turned into a cheetah and ran to save her, transforming into a bird whenever he had to travel over a large pit. When Beast Boy arrived, he saw Blackfire leave and was told by Superboy that Starfire was dead. They then chased after her until she started firing star bolts at them. Beast Boy was then grouped with Batboy and Cyborg to attack from the ground. After Blackfire was captured and put in limbo by Etrigan, Beast Boy went home to mourn for Starfire. Beast Boy then mourns Starfire after setting her on a table as John tries to comfort him. When Robin awakens Starfire, he readily agrees to go to Jump City with them and meets his older self, who readily accepts him as a little brother. Real When Robin calls and says he'll need a larger transport home, Beast Boy meets a seven-year-old version of himself, and after starring, shrugs and accepts him as a little brother. He then heads home with the greatly enlarged Titans. Category:Teen Titans Category:Starfire and the Seven Tiny Titans Category:Clark and Lois Kent Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Minor Characters